fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Release Lacrima
Release Lacrima (気力解放・魔水晶 (リリース・ラクリマ), Rirīsu Rakurima lit. Energy Release Magic Crystal) is a new-found Magical Item, that was created in the Magic Development Institutes among several countries of Ishgar continent, after re-looking the process of creating Second and Third Generation's Dragon Slayers within their Dragon Lacrimas. Due to its primary functions, Release Lacrima also renown as Artificial Magic Origin (人工の魔原, Jinkō no Magen) and/or Third Origin (三原, Sangen) of Mages. Description Release Lacrima is a special application of Lacrima use within the bodies of the Mages. Basing on the Dragon Slayers of Second and Third Generations, whose bodies maintain the special Dragon Lacrima, which empowers their body, the main purpose of Release Lacrima is to serve as a back-up resource of Magic Power for a Mage. As Third Generation Dragon Slayers can supply their capabilities with their Dragon Lacrima and are able to use Drive and enter Dragon Force state, which give them a great boost of powers, Magic scientists were interested in finding something similar, but for Standart Mages. Soon, there was released an idea of creating some special Magic Crystal, which won't harm the body of its users and will give them some new strength. Within that idea and discovering the mechanics of Second Origin, some genius scientist developed a new type of Lacrima, which can induce the powers of its wielder and serve as another container of Magic Power reserves. To make sure, that it will work properly, it was implanted in the bodies of several test subjects, in the same way as Dragon Lacrimas are implanted in bodies of Dragon Slayers. When researches were over, Release Lacrima quickly enough became to be in use. Release Lacrima usually is used by the Mages, who don't unlocked their own Second Origin. Rarely, but there can be found some Mages, who make a use of like their Second Origin, so this Magic Crystal. While Release Lacrima do not interrupt the life of the Mage, it serves as a back-up or even limiter of the power for them. As it is a standart-type Lacrima, it doesn't change the body of its users drastically. Moreover, as such Lacrima gives boosts to the Mage's power, it also serves as a trump card by some people, as release of limits look similar to Second Origin Activation. In order to activate Release Lacrima, the Mage must concentrate on it, while saying a special incantation, which will start the proccess of Release Lacrima Activation. After the incantaion is spoken, Release Lacrima begins its own influence over the body of its wielders. The Magic itself flows around the user's body, taking the appearance of the nearest specific element of their own Magic. But, Lacrima itself creates such release of Magic Power, that it has some differences within the user's original release of their Magic Power, for example, the colour of Magical Aura. Their body now becomes more powerful in physical means, in order to withstand the power, which literally flowing in the body of Mage. The Magical appearance becomes very strong, which allows to use special spells or techniques. However, this Magic Crystal can be a double-edged sword for the user. As the Mage pushes to their limits even with Release Lacrima, they always go through the resisting system of Lacrima, which will deliver a great stress on their body in any way, in order to leave their body in save. In other situations, the Mage's attemps can reach the levels of a great harm to their body, which can even turn to the fatal use. Because of this, resisting system works as a signal for a Mage to stop the utilization of Release Lacrima while it is save. Moreover, the influence of Release Lacrima isn't ending only on appearance features, as it also influences the mind of the user. With the use of Release Lacrima, the user can temporarily activate it with their Second Origin to have a literally greatly enormous Magic Power in order to use some great, hard and, for example, forbidden spells, and/or some quite unusual Modes and Forms, which can give a great stress with enormous exhaustion and vast Magic losses for their body, if not even lead them to a state of unconsciousness, on initial stages. Also, to mark the user of Release Lacrima, they have some special marks on their body, which imply, that they have Release Lacrima in their body. From that, when the user makes it too far, such mark will cover the parts of the user's body, which also works as a signal to stop the use of their artificial Magic Origin. Trivia *This thing was aproved a loooooong time ago (almost half a year) by Per. *Even if Release Lacrima was aproved a long time ago, the author comes with its release only now. (double joke here, lol). Category:Magic Items